


Rock It

by LizaWithAZed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaWithAZed/pseuds/LizaWithAZed
Summary: Backstage at a concert, Mobius and Hadron have some alone time... literally porn with no plot whatsoever. Yes the title is from Chain of Prospit. Yes I am shameless.





	

“We don't have much time” Mobius said, and Hadron nodded and pulled at his pants, sliding them down just far enough to get his cock free. He gasped at the feel of her hands on him and cupped her breasts through her shirt.

Hadron pulled him close and whispered “Where do you want to cum in me, beautiful?” Mobius moaned in reply and bucked his hips, pulling at her waistband slipping a finger between her legs. She was already slick and ready for him.

“Deep in you,” he said, and Hadron murmured approval. Bracing herself against the wall behind them, she slid her pants completely off, baring herself from the waist down, her juices already seeping down the very top of her thighs in anticipation. Mobius slid his hands around her hips and over her ass, pulling himself up to her. He took a moment to align himself properly and then slid his cock smoothly into her. They both gasped in pleasure and Hadron wrapped her legs around Mobius, secure in his grip on her ass and braced against the wall behind her.

“Oh, love...” she whispered to him, and he kissed her neck and began to thrust, slowly and tenderly at first, but quickly gaining speed and force. Hadron moaned aloud each time he buried his cock in her to the hilt, savouring the feeling of his balls slapping against her.

Mobius just sighed contentedly as he fucked her, occasionally grunting with effort. It wasn't long before he felt himself building to climax, and he kissed his beloved below her ear and whispered “Hadron...” in a warning tone.

“I know, love,” she said, “I'm ready. Fill me with your cum”

Her words sent him over the edge and he cried out her name as he sent spurt after spurt of hot white jizz into her. She writhed and moaned against him and he could feel her vaginal walls contracting around him, milking every last drop until he cried out at the sensory overload. Hadron whimpered but relented, unclenching her legs from their vice like grip around him and, with one hand firmly hanging onto her, he slid his softening cock out of her and replaced it with two of his fingers.

Hadron purred and nipped at his neck. “I thought you said we didn't have much time,” she said teasingly.

“There is always time for reciprocation” Mobius said archly as he crooked his fingers inside her, gently probing in a practiced motion. Hadron arched her back as he hit a sweet spot and he smiled, reveling in the sight of the one he loved most lost in pleasure. With careful and gentle motion, he swiped his thumb over her clit as he continued to thrust into her with his fingers. Before long she was clutching at him desperately, her breath coming in short sharp pants as she thrust herself against his fingers. He let her take the lead, pleasantly surprised when she reached up her head to press her mouth against her for a hungry kiss. He eagerly returned the kiss, moving his mouth against hers and only pulled back when she parted her lips wide in a loud moan. He felt her clench around his fingers and then she shuddered once, twice and was still. His hand glistened when he pulled it away from her and he couldn't resist bringing it to him mouth for a quick taste of her.

“Naughty Mobius” Hadron said, her voice husky and out-of-breath. “We really don't have time for that.”

“Next time,” he promised, and they grinned at each other.


End file.
